Stolen Kisses
by sweetladylove
Summary: My first DracoHermione fic, set in 7th year Hogwarts about thier secret affair


Disclaimer: Blatantly I am not J.K. Rowling, and therefore am simply using her work as a start for my own, I don't get paid for this, it's just for fun.  
  
~~~~~ Chapter one ~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger hurried down the long dark passage towards Gryffindor tower, clutching her potions books tightly to her chest. She stifled a yawn, it was very late. She had just finished a long laborious detention with Snape, the potions master, for (yet again) being "an insufferable know- it-all." Her lips twisted in a wry smile, she DID show off too much, she knew, but where was the harm? She usually gained Gryffindor points for contributing in class, not lost them! And after all she DID know it all! Snape hated all Gryffindors, in fact Snape hated anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, and it was hard to get out of the habit of drawing attention to herself, even if drawing attention to herself wasn't the best move in Snape's classes.  
  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the person behind her until it was too late. A hard shove to the small of her back sent her sprawling into the wall of the dungeon corridor, knocking the books from her arms and the breath from her lungs. She twisted round to get a look at her attacker, fighting for breath, her voice coming in little squeaks of incoherent rage. Two strong arms pressed against the wall either side of her head, pinning her back.  
  
"Now Granger, what are you doing down here so late?" She relaxed; she knew that voice and that smirk even on the half darkness of Hogwarts dungeons. "Fuck you Mal.Malfoy" she gasped, still fighting for breath. "Please do" he smirked, lowering his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. "I hate you." She grumbled as he broke the kiss "And I hate you too, dearest" he whispered, catching her bottom lip in his teeth "how come I haven't seen you all evening? You stood me up." "I had detention with Snape" she snapped "I didn't have time to get a message to you." She smiled up at him, eyes dancing, "you missed me then?"  
  
Her answer was another round of very warm kisses. She laughed and looped her arms around his neck, her tiredness forgotten. "You know," he murmured, kissing along her jaw line in between words "you are terribly bad for my image." "And you for mine," she replied "it's a good job no one knows about us then, isn't it." "Let's just make sure it stays that way" he muttered, cupping her ass with one hand, while the other strayed to her breasts, caressing them through the light cotton of her blouse. She moaned gently, leaning into him, slipping her leg through his, and rubbing against his cock. She felt his sharp intake of breath as his lips trailed down her throat towards her breasts. He let his hand slide down lower, gliding under her skirt to stroke her through her wet knickers. "mr Malfoy, put that down, you don't know where its been" Snape's dry voice echoed down the passage towards them. The pair sprang apart, shocked and flustered.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor," Snape's mouth twisted in a smirk "and I think detention again, Miss Granger. 10 points from you Mr Malfoy. Now both of you, scat!" He turned on his heel and stalked back into his office.  
  
They stared after him for a couple of beats before Hermione turned on Draco, her face beet red with embarrassment. "Oh fuck! Fuck you Draco, This is all your fault!" she cried "MY fault?" he spluttered, outraged, "I wasn't the one who started humping your leg!" "You instigated the whole thing," she whispered furiously, "how could I have been so stupid as to fall for you again?" "No, I'm the stupid one, chasing after a mudblood like a lovesick muggle! Don't worry, I wont make that mistake twice." "Asshole!" She hissed "Bitch!" He retorted "Bastard!" "Mudblood!" "Dickhead." "Whore." "I hate you." She whispered, her voice sending shivers up his spine. "Well I hate you too!" He hissed back. "Fine." "Fine!" He grabbed the front of her robes, and pulled her up to him. Their eyes met, and he smirked, he could see the desire in her face. He kissed her once more, hot and sweet. Then spun around and stomped off towards the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Hermione smiled, pressing her fingers gently to her swollen lips. She gathered up her fallen books, and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
A cookie to anyone who reviews! :D 


End file.
